


Saiyan Instincts

by lorichelle



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Dragon Ball GT, sex in mid-air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorichelle/pseuds/lorichelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gohan has gotten bored with life - will a mid-air encounter on his way home from work bring him hope?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was well into the evening hours when Gohan finally stepped out of the prodigious infrastructure that was Capsule Corp headquarters, nestled in the heart of West City. He could tell it was getting late, the moon was already high in the night sky and he knew his wife and daughter would be turning in for sleep here shortly, if they hadn't by now.

Reaching into the inner pocket of his coat, he pulled out his pack of capsules and selected his single-person air vehicle that he used to travel home after work. Tossing it away from him, a soft 'boom' was heard and he climbed into his air car and took off.

Usually he rode out of the city and kept on over the paths that led him a little further into the countryside, as Bulma was able to arrange a Capsule Home for himself and Videl right by his mother's home in the mountains. At the time it was more of a family convenience but now that Goku had been gone several years training Uub, and nobody knew when he would return, living near Chichi and Goten seemed more an unspoken necessity. Not that he minded, he preferred the 'extreme suburban' area anyway.

He sighed as finally reached the edge of the city and the bright lights and noise and busy streets began to fade. He could see dark wilderness out ahead of him and he began to relax from the day. 

All he seemed to do was work. He didn't mind his mother's relentless efforts to get him to study as a child, at least he was still able to train with his father and Piccolo and it was never long before some great evil came around and it was time for all the Z fighters to defend the Earth once more. But after Buu, everything was peaceful for a long time and still was. Not that he would wish anything else, it just left him restless. And looking back, he found that all he ever did was study or fight and now it was work, being a husband and a father. 

He knew his love for his family was never in question; of course he loved Videl and of course he loved Pan. But he wasn't completely human, after all, and he did have those thoughts, those feelings, those base desires... those instincts. He loved to train, to fight but as a teen he got distracted with typical pubescent activities and behaviors and stopped his training. He married Videl not long after Majin Buu was defeated and Bulma offered him a place on her research team as well as a house for his new family, so there was never any time to train. Now as a working adult, an esteemed scientist working for the most innovative and profitable company in the world, he felt tired, stressed and frustrated... and bored.

Vegeta was the only one amongst them who still trained, of course, but Gohan suspected that not only was it habit for the prince, but also to keep him sane. He knew that Vegeta had matured through the years and managed to bypass his saiyan instincts (although everyone knows it wasn't always easy for him). Gohan also knew that the prince was probably a bit lost without Goku. Hell, without him, would Vegeta have ever stayed on Earth in the first place? Yes, he always wanted to best Goku but Gohan felt that his father also brought out the best of Vegeta himself. His obsession with defeating Goku always kept him bettering himself. And now what? It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that Vegeta was always bored with the human lifestyle. He still did just about whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. He cared for his own family as well but the older saiyan was never truly at home. How could he be?

Catching sight of the moon once again, he slowed his vehicle to a hover and stared, awestruck at the lunar brilliance. Entranced by its beauty and the way its light stretched out and touched everything for miles and miles, cradling the sleeping Earth in its gaze.

Gohan couldn't remember the last time he had flown home – or anywhere for that matters. Videl and Pan could fly but even they seemed to get stuck in the habits of modern technology. It was just as easy. But driving an air car wasn't his instinct. He moved to land the vehicle and stepped out into the cooling night air. Securing his briefcase in the car, he pushed the button and heard again the soft 'boom' as the air car reverted into its capsule, which is returned to his inner pocket of his coat.

The demi saiyan stood and basked in the moonlight, letting the air wisp through his hair. He squinted and with a huff of annoyance removed his darned glasses, placing them to rest with the capsules in his pocket. Your eyes tend to need the stupid things after staring too long at paper and computer screens. 

Suddenly he felt a deja vu, of himself as a small child alone in the wild, thanks to Piccolo. He remembered being scared looking up at this moon, uncomfortable under her gaze. That was years and years ago it seemed and now he was grown and fully aware of the animal within him. His hand moved to the spot where his tail used to be and remembered how the appendage perfected him. Could it be that he almost felt a little less saiyan without it now?

Hn. He inhaled as he pushed his energy down and shot into the sky, a sudden rush of fulfillment and excitement surging through him all the way down to his toes, which tingled with the feeling. He loved flying – it was the ultimate freedom. It brought him the most peace. And soon he began to giggle with mirth, a light chuckle that grew into all out laughter, full of joy and confidence as he twirled and maneuvered in the air, seeing the stars dance all around his vision as he flew. 

He was giving himself over to the feelings that coursed through him, his animal bursting through the seams of the dressings that human life had thrown over it. Guttural silliness coming over him only made Gohan laugh harder, he even felt the urge to howl at that full moon, even roar. He felt a kaleidoscope of emotions springing up through his core, from the pit of his belly as he surfed in the night air – power, pride, anxiousness – even rage. And he hummed in appreciation of the intensity. He grinned at the few clouds above him and continued to swim in the evening sky.

Down below, gliding through the forests and over the rivers, saiyan prince followed Gohan at a safe and reasonable distance. Enough to keep up but to not disturb the younger saiyan. This was an moment not to be disrupted. Vegeta kept his ki down so Gohan would not know he was following him. The prince had been stretching outside the home he shared with Bulma and Trunks before turning in for the night when he felt the dime saiyan heading home from work. Normally he wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't felt Gohan's ki stop, settle and then rise immensely and shoot off into a random direction. Since curiosity was a deadly trait for the cat and not the prince, he took to the air himself and flew after the younger man.

And here he was, watching Gohan dance as he flew. Vegeta could feel in the intense emotions rising up inside the other - monotony wrestling with joy, frustration wrestling with rage... control wrestling with freedom.

This was an odd form of stress relief but Vegeta knew it was more than that. He sensed the same feelings in the dime saiyan above him as he had harbored his entire life, at least the time spent on Earth. His home planet was destroyed and Frieza finally defeated and gone forever, what else was he going to do? Hop around aimlessly in space all alone for god knows how long? Besides, the prince felt the need to be close to Kakarot, even if he despised him, irritated him.... admired him. He was the only other pure-blooded saiyan left and it was his own instinct to be near him. Even Gohan. Though he would never admit it aloud, the young demi saiyan gave him hope. Even though he was a hybrid, his saiyan powers and traits were strong and unmistakable and he saw the same potential in him that Kakarot saw and during the battle with Cell, his couldn't help but surrender his respect to both father and son.

And now said son was freeing himself from the boredom that plagued him and also plagued the prince as well. And Vegeta found he was enjoying the sight. The feelings he was sensing from the younger saiyan were contagious and he found himself snickering and chuckling too. His mind glanced back to the experiences and adventures he'd had in space with the rest of his brothers and fellow warriors. The pride and excitement began to swell in the prince's belly and he choked, blinking hard at the realization that Gohan was now the only living being in existence that could truly understand him. 

Not even Kakarot could relate to him on that basic level. Once the third class had tapped into those instincts, he simply manipulated them to use in battle and reaching new power levels. He never gave himself over to them, never let himself get lost in the intensity that Gohan was experiencing now... the intensity that Vegeta longed to experience again.

Shaking himself out of his reverie, he found that Gohan was now simply spinning in the air, his energy relaxed as he sailed straight, well above the trees and mountains and any interruption that could possibly tear him from his tranquility. 

Vegeta sped up, keeping his ki down and made his way up to the demi saiyan and matched his pace, turning onto his back to glide through the air beneath him.

The prince regarded the younger saiyan. At some point he had managed to lose his tie and untuck his white collared shirt from his dark business slacks. He noted that Gohan's glasses were missing too – good. The darned things added unnecessary years to his appearance. And the look of pure relaxation written on the demi saiyan's face made Vegeta sigh deeply. He was proud of Gohan for finally letting go...

The sigh that escaped Vegeta's lips made Gohan stop spinning and blink in surprise at the older saiyan below him, flying in perfect sync with himself. He stared wide eyed at the prince, noting how amazing he looked flying with his back to the Earth below him, the meadows and the streams whipping by like a movie screen behind him. Gohan relaxed at the sight, his calm state never faltering and he returned the disruptive sigh with a long deep one of his own. 

The prince looked like he was relaxing too, his dark eyes never leaving Gohan's. They stared like that for some time. The nearness of each other bringing that desired peace, and also bringing their hearts to beat a little faster, a little harder.

The way at which they were flying made their hair move down onto their foreheads and brushing in front of their faces. The longer they stared, they could feel the intensity slowly creeping back, like a tingle through their centers. And Gohan found he couldn't help himself, reached out and wove his pale fingers into the prince's dark hair at the nape of his neck, the corners of his mouth quirking at the sight of the older saiyan's eyes rolled and closed for a moment. 

Gohan felt cool air tickle across his chest and he glanced down and noticed Vegeta had reached up and was unbuttoning his shit, making note of the care Vegeta seemed to be taking in the small task. And then he felt warmth spread through his chest and up his neck, making him feel feverish as he looked back into the prince's eyes. The saiyan beneath him was breathing deeply, his dark pink lips now partly slack as a haze filtered over his eyes. A look that was deep yet extremely focused. 

Their senses were on high.

Gohan sucked in a breath as Vegeta's hands came to rest on his now bare hips, the older man's hands nice and soft from being gloved the majority of the time. He felt himself being pulled downward closer to Vegeta, feeling the heat between them even as they flew through the crisp night air. 

And there was that feeling again – those fierce emotions burning inside them. The look in their eyes darkened and they began to breathe harder, both now almost panting. With a grunt, Vegeta pulled their bodies flush together and immediately the air between them became hot and the heat buzzed in their brains. Gohan moaned as he felt their erections pushed together and he gripped the prince's hair, his free hand moving to grip the thin gray sweatpants Vegeta wore. 

They were nose to nose and Gohan bared his teeth in pleasure as his senses overtook him and he started hard into the prince's eyes. The older saiyan below him panted, his hands pressing into younger man's skin and moved his hands up Gohan's sides. 

Their eyes slid closed and they turned their heads and their lips met simultaneously in a soft kiss, both saiyans moaning softly.

They tangled their legs from the their ankles to their shins and they held each other close. They moved their hips and rubbed their erections against each other in a slow and sensuous dance. Gohan used his lips to part Vegeta's and the prince's tongue darted into the other's mouth, the kiss deepening and growing hungry. Their tongues lapped each other as they tasted, teased and tickled, Gohan's soft whimpers causing the prince to release a long, low groan. 

As their hips moved, their passion rose. The sweet kisses turned into nips and as Vegeta leaned his head to suckle Gohan's neck, both saiyan's pushed with their energy and as they clutched each other, they began to twirl and move in the sky, random movements, as their complete focus was on the delicious friction being generated between them. 

As they pushed with their energy, their cocks smashed together and they wrapped their legs around each other, trying to get as close as they could, both trying to drown in the other. 

Gohan's hand fisted in Vegeta's hair, pulling his head back so the demi saiyan could run his tongue along the prince's ear, nibbling softly, teeth grazing the skin just below. 

Their moans and cries of pleasure became louder, more frequent, both growling like the animals they were, their saiyan desires searing with completion. The adventure, the rage, the joy, it was here! Tangled in this mid-air sexual dance, sweat dripping off their muscled bodies. This is where they found their freedom.

Their rough, rigorous movements became erratic and they were both close, and as they pushed again, they arched their backs and came together, their screams of ecstasy echoing through the night. 

The land around them was silent and the gentle breeze helped guide them slowly back down to Earth. Their faces buried in each other's neck and shoulders, catching their breath, they used what little energy they had to lower themselves to the ground, like a single leaf swaying in the wind as it comes to rest on the forest floor. 

It would've been funny had they landed in the water, but Vegeta forced himself to concentrate and softly laid them down on the grass of the riverbank. Once settled, the prince collapsed on top of the demi saiyan, breathing deeply, eyes closing as he listened to the slowing pace of the younger man's heart beat. Gohan's eyes were closed as well, lost in the afterglow with his arms still wrapped Vegeta, holding him close. They were both relaxed and relived once again.

Gohan wasn't sure how much time had passed or even what time it must've been but he let himself enjoy the serenity they had created.

He felt Vegeta lift his head and look at him. The prince looked tired and sated and his hair was mussed. Both of them had wind-tossed tresses. Gohan blinked at Vegeta and sighed in content and stared into the prince's eyes, not embarrassed or concerned at all and it seemed like Vegeta was the same. The older saiyan wasn't smiling but his eyes held a sweet smile in their gaze which made Gohan;s lips slowly stretch into a big one. Vegeta chuckled, closed his eyes and placed their lips together. It started out as a chaste kiss, but Vegeta left his mouth on Gohan's, resting against him. Gohan let his hands slide from their hold around the prince to rest on his hips an they stayed that way for several minutes. 

At length, Vegeta removed his mouth slowly from Gohan's and moved to sit up, bringing Gohan with him. 

Neither of them spoke, it wasn't necessary. There was this equal understanding sitting with them by the riverbank. 

But they knew it was time to go. There were showers, sleep, work and family that needed their attention soon. And though Gohan wasn't looking forward to it, he was calm, cool and collected and his mind was at ease. 

They both moved to stand, each now exhausted, and they knowingly looked at each other once more. Vegeta sighed and gave Gohan a tiny smile as he put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. The demi saiyan placed his hand over Vegeta's and squeezed back, that small action filling his heart with an unknown hope. And together, they took to the sky once more, making their way back towards their homes.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks had passed rather uneventfully, like all other weeks, full of the regular monotony that life had a tendency to bring. Gohan still had his routine; get up, kiss his family goodbye, go to work, tackle some new, complex scientific project, meet deadlines, deal with subordinates, board meetings, quick sandwich, emails and phone calls, afternoon meetings, few hours of grinding out reports and then sneak out of the office and meet his wife and daughter at home for dinner. Afterwards, Pan would go off to a friends' house or stay in her room to play or do homework while Videl would clean up the kitchen and finish off the day's remaining laundry and Gohan would sit in bed after his shower with his laptop and doze off not too long later.

That was his typical day. Some days, it wasn't entirely uncommon for him to stay late into the night working on a project and stuck at his desk up to his armpits in paperwork. He never went into the office early though, nope. Early mornings were just not part of his professional mindset, or physical ability. He was lucky to get the amount of sleep that he did.

But in the past few weeks, things seemed a little easier for the demi saiyan. He wasn't quite sure what, but he didn't feel that blunt pressure that normally resided in his chest. Even though things could be pretty fast-paced and cut throat at Capsule Corp, he hadn't felt as thinly stretched as before. As a result, he'd been doing pretty well. And he was glad that Bulma had decided to throw another one of her parties again this weekend. Food, music, friends... just the nice kind of relaxing time Gohan felt like he could use and had earned lately.

******************************  
It had turned out to be a dinner party, and everyone had come. Food and beverage tables were set up outside and there were cushioned, U-shaped booths with round tables in the center set up on the lawn for dining. The Briefs had also set up a little entertainment hall just inside, with music, a dance floor and the latest videos games set up on extravagant flat screen televisions with leather sofas, As always, Bulma sure knew how to be an elaborate host.

It was not completely the same without Goku, with his cheerful, carefree attitude and charming demeanor, and his limitless appetite. But it was still fun nonetheless and everyone chatted happily outside and enjoyed the bountiful meal under the setting sun. 

After dinner, most everyone took their beverages and headed inside. Trunks, Pan and Goten made a mad dash for the video games, Oolong, Pwar, Roshi and Krillin made their way to a billiard table set up behind the leather sofas for a game, or several, of cards. Yamcha, Eighteen, Videl, Marron and Bulla made their way to the dance floor, the two teenage girls sifting through the music choices, trying to pick out something cool and 'in' while Chichi remarked that even though she was a mature woman she still knew what 'cool' was. Needless to say, Bulla and Marron maintained careful control of the stereo. Gohan chuckled at the women and turned towards Goten as he called to him.

“Hey Gohan, come over be our fourth player and help me win against these two punks!”

Gohan raised his hand, “No thanks, I'm not too good at video games you know”. He turned and began walking outside to get a drink, smiling as he watched his family and friends enjoying themselves. He never took for granted times like this. After all, considering some of the things they'd been through, they were all lucky to be here. 

Stepping out to into the cooling night, he walked over to a white cloth-covered table set up with a variety of wines and poured himself a glass of a white wine that was from Italy. Taking a sip and relishing the sweet taste and the subtle bubbling and warmth that went down his throat and spread throughout his chest, he went and leaned against the building. With his fingers, he reached up and un-buttoned the top two buttons of his short sleeve white collared shirt. Leaning his head back against the solid structure, he could hear the beat of the music pulsing against the building slightly, the hum reverberating in his ears and helping him to space out momentarily. It wasn't the greatest music, but it was a change of pace nonetheless. He sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose out of habit. 

It was another big, bright moon tonight. There were a few clouds but they added to the serene scene above him and the stars began to glitter as the sky began to shine as the night went on. It was so beautiful and he never felt so relaxed as he did when he looked up at the night sky. Especially the moon. The full moon.

He didn't have a tail anymore but that didn't mean he no longer felt the animalistic instincts flicker inside of him when he stared at that magnificent orb. The light emanating from that lunar being was so bright and so brilliant, Gohan always felt that the moon's light was even brighter than the sun's, in its own way. The moon had an energy of its own, especially on him... On saiyans.

He always felt a kind of longing in his chest, a pull in his belly whenever he took the time and stared at the moon. He felt more at peace at night. He had been so stressed these past years, working all the time and family... He had felt that inner peace he usually felt when looking at the moon the past few weeks, ever since that night... ever since Vegeta had found him in an extremely rare moment where he had shed his worries and took flight... Gohan hadn't thought about that night very much, there didn't really seem a need to. Truthfully, it had made him feel goo, feel better and his calm mood over the past few weeks reflected this. He was actually thankful. 

He was pulled out of his musings as the prince himself came out of the building where the music and laughter still resounded and walked over to the beverage table, right next to where Gohan was standing. He took one glance at the younger man and poured himself a glass of red wine, before coming over to stand in front of Gohan. Vegeta lifted his glass and waited for Gohan to do the same. The eldest Son raised his as well, noticing how he had been so caught up in his moon-gazing that he had only taken a single sip of his wine. The two saiyans clinked their glasses together and the prince smiled his casual, trademark smile and even though it wasn't jubilant, it was genuine and simple. Gohan smiled in return and they both took a healthy drink from their beverages. 

The prince turned and leaned against the Capsule Corp building next to Gohan and the two warriors relaxed in silence. After only a minute or two, Gohan heard Vegeta grunt thoughtfully and came to stand in front of him again and after regarding him briefly, the prince reached up and gently slid Gohan's glasses off his face, folded them with his fingers and placed them into the breast pocket of the younger sayians shirt. After nodding his own personal approval, the shorter man resumed his place next to Gohan. 

Gohan chuckled inwardly and smiled, and the two warriors lifted their gazes to the night sky. 

They remained like that in silence for some time. No words were needed, this was a moment of relaxation and enjoyment. Gohan felt even more peaceful next to the prince. Not only that but he felt comforted in his presence. Vegeta's dark wardrobe attire stood out against the bright paint of the building he was leaning against and Gohan thought that was ironically reflective. Even though Vegeta was quiet and typically kept to himself, no matter where he was or what was going on around him, he always stood out. Maybe it was because he was always a little different than everyone else, although Gohan couldn't help but relate to him a little more than most. 

His father brought out the fighter in him but being around Vegeta, it made him feel primitive, it reminded him that he too was different from the others but not in a bad way. Being near Vegeta always made him feel a small swell of pride, that restless spark in his belly, that animalistic saiyan instinct softly humming through his head. He felt calm, collected, in control... comforted.

When he was around Vegeta, it brought a sense of familiarity, of home. And at this thought, Gohan unconsciously leaned closer to the prince.


	3. Chapter 3

Gohan was at home, on his sofa and it was dark outside – not late evening, yet, but the sun had just gone down, he knew. The way he was laying on the couch, he was facing the large window in the den. The sky was dark purple and navy blues, the sign of a new evening. His laptop and various reports were strewn on the coffee table beside him. The house was very still, quiet. He was alone.

He guessed he had dozed off...

But he though that he might have slept harder than he wanted, his head felt groggy and his glasses were a little crooked on his face. He was leaning on the pillow of the couch rather uncomfortably and he scooted up slightly as to be able to lean his head back into a more comfortable position.

Now that his mind was somewhat alert, he realized he didn't feel very good. He wasn't ill, but he wasn't ok...

He was warm. A fine sheen of sweat covered his forehead and he could feel it on his neck and chest. He couldn't shake that semi-groggy feeling in his head. Maybe he wasn't completely awake. Even though he could see his furniture and possessions, he still felt as if he might still be in a dream... 

His throat was sore and dry and he swallowed hard to relieve it. His breathing was not very even and he could feel his heart beating irregularly, not hard or painfully, but with no particular rhythm. And for some reason, he also felt slightly irritable. Restless. He tossed on the sofa, shifted almost nervously. What was the matter? His confusion was growing and in return he felt anger beginning to pool in his belly. He was getting warmer, feverish. He growled. He felt like he was about ready to pound someone's face in! 

He closed his eyes tightly, gripping the seat of the couch and whimpered into the silent house...

And suddenly a cool hand gently helped him release his death grip on the sofa and entwine fingers with his own. His eyes snapped open and stared right into a dark face that was about a foot away from his own. Onyx met onyx. Calm, concerned black looking into clouded, agitated black. 

A soft grunt, ad his glasses were removed from his face.

Gohan tried to steady his erratic breaths and as he stared into those royal eyes, he felt his heart slowing into a more normal pace. He swallowed hard once more, unconsciously squeezing the cool hand that held his, that same hand returning the squeeze reassuringly. 

As Gohan began to calm down, Vegeta's look began to soften, turning more focused on the elder Son. He had felt the taller sayian's ki spark and fluctuate from miles away and he came as fast as he could, sensing Gohan's burning emotions erupting wildly within him, threatening to boil over like a cracked cauldron. He felt anger from the demi saiyan, unconscious rage, hunger... desire...

And he was hot to the touch and Vegeta slowly grabbed Gohan's other warm hand and moved them in order to cool down the feverish man before him. The younger saiyan blinked a few times to clear the haze. The prince's hands slid up the sleeves of Gohan's shirt and up his forearms to his elbows, rubbing lightly as to soak up the heat from the skin. He then moved his hands up to Gohan's neck. Never breaking the gaze, his hands trailed lightly over his collarbone, fingers snaking up over the muscle where shoulder meets neck and up to his nape, threading all ten of his fingers into Gohan's hair, gently bringing his temperature back down to normal. The demi saiyan's eyes rolled slightly, eyelids closing in reflex. A soft whimper. Ten fingers traced down over his face, a pleasurably tingle spreading over his skin, defeating the last of the animalistic fever that had captured him. 

Then the hands were gone. Gohan opened his eyes and sighed as he gazed again at the prince. Vegeta was now regarding him almost sweetly, deeply, and Gohan felt himself being pulled into the royal eyes. He could see stars and far off places in those vast orbs, the echoes of memories and scenes from the man's travels, and that inner peace along with a tiny twinge of excitement, and Gohan lost himself in the prince's eyes. 

His emotions were now quelled but he knew they were still there, sitting still in his gut, the hunger, the desire, his instincts... He only ever felt this overwhelmed when his prince was near.

His prince?

Vegeta could feel the bated urges within the man lying in front of him and was drawn to them and in response, he could feel his own emotions moving inside of him as well. When he looked at Gohan, he felt as if he was falling back into himself, away from the world around him, as his soul was enveloped by those familiar sensations of nature, of desire, of need, of strength...

Of home. 

And a moment later, he realized he had leaned forward and two pairs of lips had met in a perfect kiss, gentle, chaste – powerful.

They didn't know when their eyes had closed, but even still, through the kiss they could feel their souls were now looking into each other. As their noses rubbed, they both pulled in a long breath, bringing the scent of each other into their minds' sight. And as they released those breaths, complete serenity washed over them and it was as if they had merged into a dream...

After what felt like forever, Gohan regained his senses and realized he was alone again. Opening his eyes, through the window he saw the stars glitter in the growing night and air vehicle lights making their way closer to his house. For a split second, he felt like he was going to panic but the sound of a window closing softly brought that healing peace over him once more and he sighed contentedly. 

He heard the voices of his wife and daughter just outside and as he touched his lips for a kind of reassurance, he knew he had never felt more awake and aware than in that very moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Another couple of weeks had passed since Vegeta had 'rescued' Gohan from his fever. He still wasn't entirely sure why that had happened or exactly 'what' had happened to him that night. They hadn't completely stopped occurring but they had lessened in intensity, he had managed to think himself out of them when they did happen again. They didn't scare him but he didn't like not knowing much about the fevers nor how to quell them for good... but the thing that did make his hair stand on end was the notion that Gohan didn't want them to stop...

The feelings that overtook him were natural, according to his brain. His instincts... but he didn't know what to do with them. 

After a particular stressful week at Capsule Corp, he told Bulma that he needed a vacation, which didn't faze his boss, she had actually been trying to get the workaholic to take a much needed vacation for a long time now. He asked for seven days – she gave him two weeks.

For the first couple of days it had been nice – he and Videl, Pan, Mr. Satan and Buu all went to the beach, since Pan was on a seasonal break from school and had a wonderful time. He had forgotten what it was like to be a child, to frolic around and be carefree, although when he was a child he never truly got a chance to experience those things, so being able to share those experiences with Pan was good for him. He enjoyed the outdoors, the sun, the sand and the water, no matter how bad it tasted. 

After they had come back from their fun in the sun and Pan had gone back to classes, Gohan began to feel slightly nervous. He hadn't been alone with Videl in a while since he had been so preoccupied with work that there was a part of him that almost didn't know how to act. Being a man, he was able to be intimate with her, no problem there, but once she had fallen asleep one night, Gohan was sitting on the edge of their bed in the dark sweating and panting slightly. Not from he and his wife's activities, but from frustration. He was confused again, he had climaxed with Videl but the event didn't quench that hunger he felt pooling in his belly again. It felt as if he actually hadn't been released. And maybe he hadn't after all...

The fever was back. Swallowing hard, Gohan stood and strode slowly out of their bedroom, down the stairs and into the den. It was as if he was drawn back to that spot on the sofa, in front of the large window, which was open, allowing the full moon's light to cascade over him in all his nakedness.

As he nestled into his spot, he never took his eyes off that moon. He was breathing harder now, he snorted as he felt his sinuses act up, beads of sweat running down his temples and down his neck. It seemed as though the harder he stared at the full moon, the harder his heart pounded, the hotter the fire burned in his core. A dull ache in his groin. Never taking his eyes off that lunar magnificence, Gohan reached down and wrapped his rough hand around his solid cock, the erection that had been with him all evening, eliciting a deep groan from his dry mouth.

He squeezed gently, gradually tighter, only to let up completely before gradually squeezing again, mimicking the motion of being inside someone's tight, pulsing heat. He moved his erection to and fro, and around and circles, his senses on extreme high. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over the head of his throbbing cock, feeling the warm liquid already seeping from its slit. 

His breathing had slowed but his breaths were deep, ragged as the glorious night sky flooded his vision, his mind's eye. He moved his palm over the swollen head of his penis and Gohan blinked hard but forced his eyes to stay open, not willing to let his gaze fall from the moon. 

“Come on, please,” He begged that moonlight to be able to physically touch him, feel him.

He ran his other hand down his hip and his inner thigh to come and cup his balls, that shocking tingle that shot down his spin drew from him a high-pitched whimper as he felt the sensation make its way to his curling toes. The fingers on the hand that was working his cock played with the slit ever so gently, enticing the clear liquid from within the recesses of his manhood. He used the tip of his middle finger to massage around the length of the place where the head of his erection mushroomed. Gohan's tongue snaked out and licked his parched lips over and over and over, in sequence with the movements of his finger. 

After a few moments, he realized his fingers were covered in the preexistence of his essence and has he glanced down at them, he thoughtfully moved them down in between his legs towards his entrance. The hand that was entertaining his balls came to encircle his cock as he spread his legs wide in the moonlight and returning his lust-filled gaze to her, he pushed in his middle finger. 

The demi saiyan gasped and threw his head back. Not wanting to stop, he pushed the finger all the way in to the knuckle and moved the digit in a circle. Gohan felt like he could've been underwater the way he was gasping in pleasure, fully lost in the new sensation. He pushed in his index finger to join in the action and as he slid that finger to the knuckle as well, the hand on his cock squeezed and pumped and Gohan found his rhythm, his primal, perfect rhythm. 

He tilted his head forward catch the moon in his sight again. He briefly wondered how disastrous this would be if he still had his tail... jerking off to the full moon as he was...

He pumped his cock faster, harder, moving the fingers inside him at the same pace and feeling that animalistic desire scratch at this mind again, he added a third finger and felt the delightful stretch of his hole and bit down on his lip to keep from crying out loud. 

He felt the edges of his conscious though begin to fray, that searing need, that thundering rage coming back to burn in his belly and he fingered himself deeper, stroked himself aster, harder and his canines bit down hard upon his lip drawing blood and as the crimson liquid trailed down his chin and dripped onto his collarbone, his saiyan sense of smell caught his own fresh scent and mixed with his arousal, he had no choice but to bite harder as the feeling of his fingers, his hand, his blood and that moon condensed into a single powerful charge that welled up inside him. His last conscious thought was how the stars morphed into familiar black eyes as he totally succumbed to the release that exploded in his body and he knew no more.

 

**********

 

Gohan was eternally grateful to whatever gods existed that he woke just before the sun rose. And what a site he was, smelly, bloody and love-stained sprawled eagled on the couch. He stood and crept upstairs and slipped into the shower. Once finished, he gently slid into bed beside his slumbering wife and once again gave the gods their much deserved thanks that he didn't have to explain THAT one...

 

**********

 

A week into his vacation and Gohan realized he had a problem.

He didn't know how to spend his time.

He had done things with his wife and daughter. He had hung out with his friends. He had even stayed with his mother some and helped her around the house and with errands. 

And that was it.

And here he sat, on that same damned couch in the den. In front of that damned window. But the moon was not out, it wasn't even night. It was late afternoon. Videl had taken Pan to spend the weekend with her grandfather while Gohan had some peace and quiet.

Well he had the quiet. He was missing the peace.

And as he sat on that damned couch, he watched the scene outside that large window. The sun was slowly making its way down in the sky. He knew that night was not far off. He took a breath and dropped his head between his knees as he felt a blip within his chest. It didn't hurt but he didn't like it. 

He needed to get out of the house.

He went upstairs and rummaged through his dresser drawers. He thought about wearing jeans, maybe even a plain white shirt, nothing with collars and buttons, he felt the sudden urge to leave everything professional and normal about himself behind. But there wasn't much he had. He stood, feeling a little defeated as he glanced at himself in the mirror. 

It felt like ages ago when he grew up, like life had passed him by without him realizing it. His stomach turned as he felt a little sick. Normalcy sickened him. He wondered if his father had ever felt that way and maybe that's why Goku never seemed normal...

His father....?

Suddenly a big grin flashed across his face as he made a mad dash for the darkest corner of his closet.

 

**********

Gohan relished the feeling of the air breezing through his gi as he flew, the duplicate of the one his father always wore. This is what he felt most comfortable in. His arms were spread wide as he sailed through the warm colors of the sunset. 

He landed atop a cliff with the perfect seat in the wild to watch the sun make its end-of-day descent. The scene before him was beautiful. He had ended up at the beach. Seagulls glided about him and the sound of the incoming tide was soothing. 

Being in his gi made him aware of the restlessness that he had been experiencing during his vacation. It was the same feeling that plagued him at night. Every night. His body was itching for something new, something fresh, something for his body to do. His mind was worn thin ad exhausted and now lately he had begun to lose himself during the night. To his desires, to his urges. Those primal instincts that came out from hiding during the night. It was becoming harder to fight them, to ignore them, as their hold became stronger. Gohan felt as if he may burst at some point. He hadn't fought or trained for that matter, in a long time. He felt that anxiousness again. He was moody and irritable. The emotions that visited him made him want to hurt something. Or someone. Even himself. To feel that rush of pain, the high of it all.

He missed battle.

As he stood at the edge of the cliff, all of the frustration began to swell inside of him at once and he felt the need to let it go, let it all go...

He threw his head back and yelled at the sky as his raised his power. From Ascendant, he rose to Super Saiyan Two and the ground beneath him shook and the birds scattered and the waves churned violently in the sea. As he somewhat composed himself in his powered up form, he watched as the sun disappeared behind the horizon and the stars twinkled in the coming twilight, his aura sending out light on everything around him since there was no moon tonight. The light emanating from the demi saiyan produced millions of golden sparkles on the surface of the ocean. There were no people around for miles. His stage was set. Now if only...

A sudden sound resounded in the land around him and he sensed strength above him. He looked up and saw that Vegeta had appeared, his silhouette dark against the sky but Gohan could see that he donned his saiyan armor and he slowly descended to face the demi saiyan. 

Vegeta smirked at Gohan knowingly, his hair whipping in the breeze, his face glowing in the golden light from the super saiyan energy. And Gohan grinned in anticipation and Vegeta let out a mighty roar as he too ascended and together, they made the countryside glow.

Gohan felt a kind of relieved excitement – his prince had answered his call.


	5. Chapter 5

They battled all night.

And it was as every bit exhilarating as Gohan had needed it to be. It was a miracle they hadn't blown up half the planet but the landscape was certainly a little worse for wear... Ok maybe a lot. That cliff they had started out on was no longer there. It had basically been pushed back several miles but the beach itself had sustained minimal damage. The tide was going back out, a sign that morning was not too far off from now.

Gohan was sprawled out in the surf, the water washing up past his ears only to retreat seconds later leaving him slightly sinking in the damp sand. He himself was also worse for wear, bloodied and bruised up, a throbbing pain in his shoulder and judging from the angle, he could tell it was dislocated. Yet despite this, and the salt of the sea stinging his many cuts, the demi saiyan lay laughing, heartily, much like he had after defeating Cell. Like he had won some great battle and maybe he had. It had been years since he had fought or even trained and the strange fevers he was having lately had built up so much tension inside him that right now, lying in the sea, he felt a thousand times better, like he had finally acted on the anxiety and the rage that constantly ebbed at him. Being near and fighting with another saiyan, especially a full-blooded saiyan, brought those instincts and emotions right out of him. Tossing Vegeta around like a rag doll had most certainly relieved the beast within...

Speaking of Vegeta...

Gohan opened his eyes and craned his sore neck to look around for his comrade, who was no doubt feeling just as shitty right now as he, and he saw the prince several yards to his right, limping in the surf towards him, his saiyan suit torn to shreds and both gloves missing. Gohan strained to sit up and maybe try to help him but he was having a difficult time moving as well and he whimpered in pain. Vegeta finally reached Gohan, and simply dropped to his knees and laid his upper body across the other man's legs. He panted into Gohan's thigh, seemingly exhausted from their fight and the strain of moving his injured form. 

Without the glow from being Super Saiyans, the night was still dark, with only the stars twinkling above them and beautifully sparkling on the water around them, but judging from the thin line of lavender that was spreading across the horizon, morning was on its way.

After a few minutes, Vegeta, with his eyes closed, slowly reached into his back pocket and pulled out two senzu beans, to Gohan's surprise. Thanks goodness, the younger man hadn't even thought about what they were going to do had he not brought them and he chuckled out loud. Oh Vegeta, you've thought of everything, as usual. And Gohan briefly wondered how Vegeta had found exactly where he was, knowing he needed to fight and coming prepared, fighting suit and seznu beans and all... come to think of it, perhaps the man currently in his lap knew him better than anyone else really, besides Piccolo. Even his dad had been absent from his life for periods of time before but Piccolo and Vegeta had been in his life ever since he was a small boy....

The prince winced as he moved his wrist in maneuvering the beans out of his back pocket and Gohan, with his good arm, gently grabbed the prince's hand, noting how soft the skin felt from always being protected by gloves and took the beans from him. He brought one of the beans to the smaller man's mouth and Vegeta wrapped shaking lips around the fingers and took the bean and chewed, letting his lips linger lazily on Gohan's fingers.

Gohan couldn't help but smile. He brought the other bean to his own mouth and chewed and felt the healing properties of this bitter morsel take affect and his bruises and cut disappeared and his shoulder was (painfully) shifted back into place by the invisible force and within a minute, he and Vegeta were fully healed. 

He looked back down at the man in his lap and Vegeta was still lying across his legs with his eyes closed, the look on his face now one of content instead of pain. Gohan reached down and caressed the back of the prince's neck in thanks and noticed the deep, steady breathing. 

Vegeta was sound asleep.

Gohan smiled again, a warm tenderness spreading through his chest and through his body and suddenly felt a deep affection and appreciation for the prince. He sighed, relaxed, as he held the other saiyan as the dawn was slowly breaking.

 

**********

The next day, Gohan found himself back at that same beach, being immediately drawn back there upon waking this morning and now he had been there for a couple of hours. His mind was fully relaxed here and was doing some much needed thinking. 

This place was the first thing on his mind this morning, the first place he thought of and where he really wanted to be. And even though Vegeta wasn't here, Gohan felt like this was kind of like their place now. 

He lay back against a small boulder with his head resting on his crossed arms behind him. He thought back to the previous night, the rush that he felt during the fight with Vegeta, like he was on some physical, energetic drug but he had never felt more like himself. The fevers... he knew they were the frustration manifested from not acting on his urges, his needs. He was a fighter, he was his father's son after all, and Goku had never set foot into a work office in his life. Goku always lived life to the fullest, seizing every opportunity, accepting any challenge, basking in every moment, no matter how simple or silly, always running off at the first sign of adventure... 

And the eldest Son had a sudden epiphany that hit him like a wall – that's why his father left. 

Goku never lived a normal life because Goku wasn't normal. Gohan wasn't very normal either yet he had spent the majority of his life trying to be normal. Vegeta had always given his father a hard time for giving himself over to this simple life on Earth but technically Goku never did that at all. To Earth standards, it wasn't a normal life. Gohan remembered how bitter Vegeta had sounded when he pointed out how much weaker Gohan had gotten after defeating Cell and ceasing his training. After Cell, it was made abundantly clear to all that Gohan was definitely his father's son and had a potential the depths of which no one could fathom. Even Kibito, during the chaos with Majin Buu, had told him that everyone expected great things to come from him. And after those agonizing twenty-five hours with the Elder Kai what was he doing with his life?? Meetings, reports, lab experiments, typing himself to death on his laptop...

The demi saiyan let out an exasperated growl and pushed back against the boulder. There was that frustration again and this time, it didn't just simply irk him, it made him want to cry.

He heard someone land softly beside him and looked over and saw the prince standing there, in his apparently favorite black long sleeve shirt and royal blue workout pants. Vegeta smirked down at him, as if he knew he would be here, and moved to join Gohan against the big rock, crossing his arms behind his head as well. Gohan smiled and closed his eyes. He immediately felt calm again now that Vegeta was with him. And he took note of that.

It seemed lately that the prince had been keeping tabs on him he realized. From the night he found him feverish in his home and cured him, to their fight. Vegeta was tuned into him. He knew when Gohan was in need and he knew what to do, how to help. How to calm him and bring him that peace that his soul desperately yearned for. And the night they were flying...

Gohan felt himself blush and couldn't help himself as his eyes fell closed as his mind saw flashbacks of that intensely erotic night, where Vegeta had somehow found him as he had let himself go, and be free, soaring through the night as he relaxed and searched for that serenity. Memories that burned from how the prince touched him, how their bodies pressed flush against each other , how they basically rubbed each other to completion while gliding through the air in the middle of the night miles away from home...

He choked in surprise as he was pulled out of his reverie by a finger poking him in the chest. Hoping his face wasn't too red, he glanced at Vegeta, who pointed to the sky in the distance. Gohan looked and saw that he hadn't even noticed the sky grow very dark with ominous looking rainclouds billowing together for as far as he could see. A storm was coming. Although he didn't see any lightning nor sense any electrical energy, he simply nodded to Vegeta and shifted comfortably in his spot against the rock. He had no intention of leaving, of breaking this peaceful moment. The prince frowned a bit but remained where he was, making no move to see shelter himself. Gohan watched as the clouds darkened and he could smell the thick moisture in the air. Just as he breathed in deeply, the felt the first drops of rain hit his face. Then his neck, his chest and gently the drops pelted his whole body. 

He was completely relaxed, laying here next to the prince as the rain fell on them both, but he felt that warm desire spreading through his body again. He wasn't becoming feverish, but he felt as if his insides had become restless, his very spirit tossing and turning and he could also feel his skin begin to flush as arousal tingled his senses.

He couldn't take it anymore. He knew what he needed, what he wanted. 

In one swift movement, Gohan flung his left leg over the prince's body and straddled him, hands coming up to grasp the back of his neck. Vegeta's eyes widen in surprise at the sudden body on top of him but he could register no other clear thought as Gohan pressed their mouths together, jut as the rain began to fall heavily.

Gohan breathed him in deep, bringing the essence of Vegeta into him, into his brain. His hot mouth moved against Vegeta's and he whimpered, asking the prince for entrance. The older man's eyes slid closed and his lips opened for Gohan, both groaning at the temperature of their tongues and the sudden assault of tastes and textures their mouths were experiencing as their kiss deepened.

Gohan laced his fingers through Vegeta's wet hair, gently tugging and threading, massaging the scalp which elicited a soft whine from the prince beneath him. Vegeta slid his pinky fingers under the waistband of the dark sweatpants Gohan had chosen to wear and gripped the younger man's hips firmly, feeling the skin practically heat up right under his hands. Gohan moaned, and slid his right arm fully around Vegeta's neck and with his left hand, he fisted the collar of Vegeta's shirt and pulled him impossibly closer, their tongues dancing wildly, losing rhythm as desire slowly took over. 

Gohan rubbed his hips against the smaller man, much like that night in the sky, and Vegeta hissed in pleasure at the feeling of their now hard cocks moving against each other through the thin fabric of their pants. Vegeta gripped Gohan's hips tighter and ground their groins harder against each other, breaking the kiss and throwing his head back, moaning loudly. Gohan used this chance to lean forward and suckle on the prince's pulse point, feeling the beating skin on the tip of his tongue, which only made Vegeta hiss again.

With a swift movement of his own, Vegeta used the momentum of his arousal to sit up straight and pushed Gohan onto his back beneath him as he knelt between the taller man's legs. Gohan snickered sensually and reached up and pulled Vegeta's now soaked short right off of him and he noticed the goosebumps that appeared on the arms of the prince as his wet skin was exposed to the air. Vegeta tossed his wet main about, and Gohan all but drooled at the sight of the chest of the man before him was pelted with rain and watched the drops trickled down his abdomen. Vegeta grabbed them hem of the other saiyan's white shirt and pulled Gohan slightly upright as he pulled the garment off, snaking one arm around Gohan's neck to hold him, and when Gohan was set down again, the demi saiyan felt that his shirt had been spread under his back, comfortably. 

When Vegeta looked down at him, Gohan thought he might faint, he could practically feel the heady desire within those black orbs, the ones he'd dreamed about, and he swallowed hard. The prince slowly leaned down, the bangs of his soaked hair falling in his face, he kissed Gohan sweetly, and slid his hand down Gohan's pants and underwear, as he braced himself with his other. Gohan whimpered as that hand grazed his erection, his balls and a finger pressed at his entrance. The demi saiyan licked at his partner's mouth as he again whimpered his want. Vegeta craned his head to lap at the rain drops pooling in Gohan's collarbone as he pushed his finger inside. 

The sound that came from his soon-to-be lover was a mixture of a moan and a sigh and Vegeta saw Gohan's eyes roll under his closed eyelids. The prince moved his finger, licking Gohan's neck and chest as he added another finger, much to his partner's erotic delight, he could tell and the younger man pushed his hips down on the two digits. The noises coming from Gohan made the prince's own erection throb in need. He was enjoying every second pleasuring the eldest Son like this. 

A third finger was added and Gohan growled roughly and pushed down hard on the fingers while Vegeta worked him with that dizzying rhythm – lick, push, lick, pull, lick push, lick, pull...

And suddenly the fingers were gone. Gohan struggled to open his eyes, in his lustful daze. He felt shifting and once he was able to see clearly he noticed their pants were gone and he outright stared at the prince's body. As Vegeta knelt there on his knees in between Gohan's legs, he had never been more aroused in all his life – the form in front of him was exquisite. Chiseled, tonged, defined, tan – perfect. He could feel the heat radiating off the man's body. But as he looked at the prince's face, something inside him shifted and he felt his heart expand within his chest. Vegeta was looking at him not with desire but with something deeper, even tender, actually genuine. 

The prince felt himself lost in the eyes of the man below him, this man that had maintained such power as well as innocence, strength as well as restraint, anger as well as mercy. He was a perfect balance of both the saiyan instincts that he knew and the human emotions he had learned. Truly a force to be reckoned with and almost even with himself. They matched up quite well and Vegeta intended to search for everything there was to find in this remarkable hybrid. Gohan brought him his own serenity when he needed it as well. He always knew when the younger man's soul was troubled and he was there, he was the only one who really knew the depths of what Gohan was feeling, what he felt himself. They were the strongest saiyans on the planet, currently, and a more quintessential union was nowhere to be found again.

The prince smiled lovingly at the quivering man beneath him and reached down under Gohan's knees and brought them up so they bent and he ran his strong hands down the underside of his thighs, to the curve of his ass and the demi saiyan blinked hard, his gaze never leaving the prince's. 

The wetness from the rain had soaked them utterly and Vegeta used that well as he guided himself to Gohan's entrance. His hands moved to hold his hips and tilt them upwards slightly and never taking his eyes from Gohan, he slid into him gently, never stopping, all the way to the hilt. He stilled once he was full sheathed inside his new lover.

Gohan's eyes rolled and he arched his back reflexively, overcome by the feeling of being so delicously stretched and filled. It was so refreshing to feel Vegeta inside of him, to feel them connected as one, as the rain continued to fall down upon them.

The prince slowly moved so he was balancing himself on his forearms and rubbed his lover's nose playfully. Gohan could only smile and return the nose rub. As he snaked his tongue out to lap at Vegeta's lips and the prince moved again inside him, he knew that this coupling was simply that – not crazed, passionate desire, but pure coupling. They were going to make love right here on the beach in the pouring afternoon rain. 

Vegeta pulled out and pushed back in, pulled all the way out, teased Gohan's opening with the head of his cock and slid right back in that searing heat that was his new lover. The demi saiyan splayed his hands flat against Vegeta's shoulder baldes, holding tight for dear life as he felt as if he was falling straight through the Earth's floor beneath him. He wrapped his legs around the prince's waist, using his ankles to pull Vegeta further into him. Their tongues played outside their mouths and they whimpered, whined and sighed as rolled his hips and pushed them both closer, closer to the edge of it all...

Vegeta moved faster, Gohan moaned louder. Their eyes never leaving the others. A look crossed Gohan's face that told the prince he was close. He wrapped a hand around Gohan's aching cock. Vegeta sped up, pushing into him harder, and with three, firm pumps of his hand, he closed his lips around Gohan's as they both cried out in pleasure as they came. Gohan gave a long, loud whine as he felt Vegeta's hot seed fill him and spill down his ass. The prince moaned deeply into the kiss as he felt Gohan's cum cover his hand and leak through his fingers.

This wasn't sex. Sex didn't feel as amazing as this. 

The prince slowly pulled his softening member out of Gohan and laid down beside him. The younger man turned to the side as well and they both tangled their limbs together as the rain washed away their essence and bathed them clean.


	6. Chapter 6

His vacation was over and even though it was the weekend, Gohan found himself in a familiar situation: at his desk in front of his laptop. The story of his life it seemed, at least, the most boring part of the story.

This was actually one of the desks in one of the wings of Bulma's Capsule Corp residence, which one would consider part office, part library. Gohan called it a study, a word he had unwillingly grown accustomed to over the years.

This desk was situated in the back corner of the room, where the expansive bookcase met the wall. Above the bookcase, was a large, horizontal fish tank that curved with the structure of the dome building. Bulma was on her cell phone at a table across his part of the room from him, papers and files askew along with her own laptop. She spoke candidly to someone on the other line. A big business deal was coming up and they both needed to be prepared. Things like this always excited Bulma, as she probably saw business deals as a professional challenge. Gohan used to think so as well. Not so much any more these days...

His mind had started to become more and more preoccupied with the prince, who, conveniently, just happened to be lounging comfortably on the large suede sofa that was lined up perpendicular to his desk. Vegeta had his back against the left arm, legs stretched out against the cushions, glancing up at Gohan every now and again, dark eyes peering over the books he was reading. His presence was definitely keeping Gohan from staying focused on the project at hand. The older saiyan didn't have to say anything at all. The way his energy filled the room was enough for Gohan to make a few, rather dirty, typos in his presentation. Vegeta knew this, of course, and was most undoubtedly posting up in front of the demi saiyan on purpose. The fact that the book he was supposedly reading was upside down was a dead giveaway. 

Gohan pushed his glasses up on his nose. He was getting nowhere fast with this presentation. 

Across the room, Bulma ended her call with an exasperated sigh. Flinging the phone on the table, she stood and stretched her arms above her head and groaned.

“Gosh Gohan, I feel like I'm championing my pet poodle at a dog show or something! Ugh well, it's time for a break. My mom's making a lunch that could feed an entire army today. Everyone's coming over in about a half hour. So make sure you're in the dining hall in thirty minutes”. 

Gohan looked up from his computer, suddenly feeling the need to sweat drop.

Bulma turned and looked at him and grinned. “I've got a big announcement,” Wink.

And Gohan did sweat drop. Ad he could hear her giggling all the way down the hall.

He dropped his gaze to his computer and stared unseeingly. 'An announcement? That wink... was she... she wasn't... Oh no... She's going to promote me...That means double the work and the stress...'

He was pulled from his panic to find Vegeta standing right beside him, upside down book apparently forgotten, looking down at him with an expression Gohan couldn't read, so he blinked up at him. With a swift flick of the toe of his boot, the prince spun Gohan's chair away from his desk to face him and placed his right knee to rest in the seat on the left of Gohan's waist. He then braced himself on the back of the desk chair with his left hand, and with his right, the prince reached up and gently removed Gohan's awful glasses by the bridge and sat them on the desk. 

The demi saiyan blinked, making mental note to never wear those things again, since Vegeta was making a habit of removing them whenever they were alone. He guessed that was his way of expressing his distaste for them. The action made made Gohan feel quite flattered actually and he had the grace to blush.

The prince smirked and tapped the blush that spread across the younger man's cheek. He brought his face closer to Gohan's until their noses touched. Using his nose to move against the other, Vegeta tilted Gohan's head back slightly and let out a breath as he pressed his mouth to Gohan's. Softly at first, tiny, closed-lipped kisses and Gohan felt his eyes slide closed, the scent of the prince filling his senses and easing his emotions. His right hand made its way to Vegeta's hip and his finger's hooked into one of the prince's belt loops and his left hand came up to grab part of Vegeta's tank top to pull him even closer. Their hot mouths pressed harder against one another and as their lips parted slowly, Gohan moaned as he slowly slid his tongue into the prince's awaiting mouth.

Their breathing became heavy, heads swimming with the sensuality of the kiss, stolen in the middle of the day whilst everyone was preoccupied elsewhere. Teeth nibbled gently, saliva lightly dripping from the corners of their mouths. One in a series of secret, stolen moments between the two saiyans. An unspoken understanding was clear between the two of them. The prince was Gohan's distraction from the stresses of everyday duties, the passion that broke the hold of mediocrity in his life, the cure to the animal that raged inside of him. And Gohan was the ideal companion for Vegeta himself, with Kakarot gone, his son was the only true compatible being to spend his time and energy on, the one remaining soul on this planet, this part of the universe that could truly understand and relate to him. The demi didn't ask questions, didn't need to, and the prince never had to explain himself. He was the most productive force in Vegeta's own life. They were the only one's worthy of a saiyan's passion. 

Vegeta gently coerced Gohan's tongue of his mouth and wrapped his lips over the wetness and suckled, making the demi give a long whimper and grasp the prince's ass with his right hand, kneading the tight flesh he found there, which in turn made the prince growl with want. Their tongues danced wildly in their battle of a kiss, chests heaving, hearts pounding, wistful sighs of pleasure.

Vegeta paused in their kiss, bringing his right hand up to lightly massage the nape of Gohan's neck with his nimble fingers. He pulled back and lapped at the demi saiynan's lips as they took a minute to catch their breaths, relaxing once more. 

The prince have Gohan once last chaste kiss before slowly pulling away, the younger man whined and rubbed their noses together affectionately as they opened their eyes to look at one another. The prince smirked kindly at the noise from his lover and he moved his fingers from the hair on Gohan's nape to trace his jawline as the older man gave him a reassuring look, in order to comfort him in the face of what could be an interesting lunch, to say the least.

The prince removed himself from Gohan's lap and stood, straightening out his clothes just a tad. Gohan sighed deeply and relaxed against the chair. He definitely felt less panicked then he did a few minutes ago. Vegeta had that affect on him. The other man's presence was utterly soothing to him. And they never had to say a word to convey any of this.

Vegeta smiled down at Gohan once more before turning to glance at the man's laptop. The pure-blood huffed in curiosity and with one finger pressed the 'save' button on the keyboard, turned to wink at Gohan with a smirk and made his way out of the room towards the dining hall.

The younger saiyan chuckled. 

'Thanks Vegeta'.


	7. Chapter 7

The night was hot. Or at least the prince was.

As he tossed and turned in the thin white sheets of his bed, even his complete nakedness did not keep his temperature from steadily rising. He had been restless that entire day, and went to bed restless. Without opening his eyes, Vegeta could tell it was the middle of the night and he could sense the moon was high and full.

Turning to settle on his back, he licked his dry lips and blinked his eyes open, squinting into the light.

Light?

The prince blinked hard and sure enough, he could see the moonlight covering the ceiling and spread throughout most of the room. And as he noticed this, he felt a slight cool breeze fill the room, creeping over his thin sheets and momentarily cooling the heat on his skin.

Breeze?

He quickly sat up on his elbows and the sight that awaited him elicited a sound that were a mixture of a gasp and a groan from his lips.

Next to the open window that allowed in the full moon's light and the cool night breeze, was Gohan.

Completely and utterly nude...

Dark, heady eyes boring into his with an almost possessed lust...

...And an obvious and fully solid arousal.

Vegeta's mouth hung agape and it was unknown if he breathed for several moments or not.

Despite the open window, the heat returned to the room, radiating from the two now highly aroused Saiyans in the tiny little bedroom and Vegeta's member came to harden almost painfully fast. There was a sensual stare down; a lustful spell being cast; the prince began to hear his heart pounding in his head.

Then, Gohan took one step forward and placed both hands on the end of the large bed, bringing one knee up and slowly began to crawl up the length of the prince's body, never once blinking, never once breaking his intense gaze on the prince.

Vegeta could see Gohan's short, shallow breaths by the rise and fall of his chest as the demi saiyan made his way up to the older man's face to look directly into his eyes.

The look made an anxious tingle shoot down Vegeta's spine, straight to his arousal.

For a brief moment, a small yet sweet smile tugged at the eldest Son's lips before they descended and softly claimed the prince's.

Through his nose, Vegeta breathed the younger man into his sense, his musky scent traveling through his sinuses and straight into his brain, making his head swim slightly and he struggled to keep his eyes open.

Gohan moved his soft lips against the other man's before easing them open. Ever so slowly, he slid his wet tongue into the hot mouth beneath his, all the while looking deep into his prince's eyes.

Vegeta moaned and his eyes slid to half mast but he dare not close them, dare not break that captivating eye contact with the man crouched above him, a man whom over the past few months had managed to completely claim his soul without him realizing it.

Until right now.

And he knew he was gone.

Their tongues danced sensually, teeth clinking, saliva mixing and spilling out the corner of their mouths. A series of powerful emotions passing over their eyes as they looked at each other, like a colorful kaleidoscope of feelings.

Vegeta longed to have that warm body against his but before he could lift his hips for a touch, Gohan pulled back and gave him a wet smile which Vegeta found he was incapable of not returning. And then Gohan leaned his head down and placed the tip of his tongue just under the prince's chin and slowly moved down, licking a slick trail down his Adam's apple, into the dip of his clavicle and straight down his sternum. The older Saiyan shivered as the tongue kept southward past his navel, over his pubic region...

He heard Gohan breathe a devilish little giggle as he drug the tip of his tongue down the entire length of his shaft, gently swipe through the slit and in one smooth motion, engulfed the prince's entire member all the way to the base.

Vegeta arched his back and cried out, nearly howling into the night, the action setting his body aflame from the waist down. He wound his fingers through Gohan's hair reflexively as the younger man worked his swollen cock with his hungry mouth, delicately devouring, tasting, sampling all of him.

The demi saiyan wrapped his lips again at the base and slurped hard, moving his mouth firmly upwards to suckle on the head, making the prince moan quite loudly. Gohan, with his mouth full and eyes gleaming in the moonlight, grinned around the organ and chuckled, perfectly amused by the sight of Vegeta so undone... and noisy. So much for royal etiquette.

Gently nibbling at the head, lapping at the slit, Gohan watched as his lover wriggled in the sheets, arms spread, gripping the pillowcases on either side of him. With one last drag of his tongue along the underside of Vegeta's cock, the demi released him with a smirk.

The prince opened his eyes and looked at the man now upright on his knees before him. Surprise gripped him as he struggled to catch his breath. Never once had he ever expected Gohan to be so initiative, but the man was confident and seemingly in complete focus and control. It turned Vegeta on as well as make him anxious.  
Gohan's expression became firm and serious and Vegeta felt something jump in his stomach.

With the same desperate hunger in his eyes, his face looked calmer, determined, as the younger warrior leaned down for another kiss, this one gentle and this time he allowed his eyes to fall closed as he and his prince's lips embraced in simple, pleasant contact.

No sooner did Vegeta reach to cup Gohan's cheek did the man above him pull back to look into his eyes once again, his gaze much softer this time. And this time, Vegeta felt he was looking right into his soul and he swallowed hard, sudden and powerful emotions rising up inside of him.

As much time as he spent daydreaming of the younger man, he tried not to spend too much time on their... affair, of sorts, although the prince never saw it as an affair. He cared for Bulma, and his children, of course! But his passions had had nowhere to flourish here on Earth, here in the domesticated existence he had somehow fallen into and built upon. After Kakarot's departure (all of them!) where else was he to go? Especially alone. What was he to make of himself? And out of this uncertainty, he knew he could find structure, no matter how mundane, on this blue planet.

Gohan on the other hand, he had watched carefully over the years. The man truly loved his family and friends, no one could doubt that, but not too long after his father's departure with Shenron did he notice the man fall into the routine, fitting right into the role of father, husband, career man. At first it was genuine and the man knew the meaning of hard work, and no matter what the endeavor, Vegeta always respected the hard work Gohan would always contribute, even at the expense of his own time, his own energy. His own happiness.

And that's when Vegeta began to notice the demi saiyan's interest slipping away, to the point where he knew Gohan was just going through the motions every day. The warrior wasn't challenged anymore. Neither of them were.

Which is probably how this mutual attraction came to be between them. Their instincts had begun to take over. They challenged each other, physically, mentally and emotionally. They both felt the same longing for something more out of life, out of their lives.

They fit together like the puzzle pieces they were.

And he focused once again on Gohan's expression, which was currently loving and the younger man smiled at him and he smiled back, almost grinning but the prince's smile quickly faded as did Gohan's sweet stare and that sensual determination was back, visually gluing the prince to the mattress.

The eldest Son reached up with his right hand and placed two fingers to the prince's lips, touching and playing with the silky skin. Vegeta parted his lips and the digits slid into this mouth and he devoured them ravenously, identifying the demi's taste as both salty with a hint of spice and... vanilla?

Gohan's left hand found Vegeta's right nipple and began massaging, tweaking it to hardness, gently rolling it between the pads of his index and middle fingers as the prince sucked on the same two fingers of his right hand. The Son bite his lower lip and whimpered at the sight below him, the prince's eyes lidded as they concentrated, every once in a second glancing up at him through long, dark eyelashes and the younger man struggled to contain his reserve. Patience was a virtue after all.

Once he deemed his fingers were adequately moistened, he gently pulled them from that hot, royal mouth and altered his position to bring himself between Vegeta's knees. He locked eyes with the prince as his left hand came to rest on the older man's hip as his wet fingers moved towards the prince's opening.

Vegeta stared in almost shock, almost fear. This was unexpected and nothing he was especially used to. There had been extremely rare occasions and none of them too pleasant, but if anyone was to dominate him, or anyone decidedly worthy, it would be Gohan, so he forced himself to relax; it wouldn't do to be tense at the moment.

He gasped as he felt Gohan's fingers slowly slip inside of him, and slide gently all the way into him and still, so the prince could adjust and become comfortable to the initial invasion.

Open-mouthed, the demi saiyan moan unrestrictedly as he felt the hot cavern that was his prince's body and Vegeta noticed his cock bounce in neglect and anticipation. He scissored his digits as he pulled them out slowly and again as he pushed in once more, rotating his wrist to completely open Vegeta up to him. With his left hand, Gohan moved to very tenderly touch the other man's scrotum, causing the man under him to hiss and push himself down onto the fingers that penetrated him so intimately. The prince whined and reached for Gohan, and the demi warrior removed his fingers and leaned over his lover.

Vegeta spread his knees wide and pulled them towards his chest as he grabbed the paler man's shoulders and gazed into his eyes. Their dark orbs bore into one another as Gohan slid right into his lover, smoothly, right to the hilt.

Gohan gasped and Vegeta's eyes went wide and he fought to not go rigid and willed himself to relax, giving over to the amazingly exquisite feeling of the demi's thick cock buried inside of him, pulsing against his inner walls. After a moment, the prince gently tightened himself around Gohan and the younger man promptly growled and pulled back only to thrust into the other man deeply. He gripped Vegeta's hips firmly and stared down at him with his teeth gritted as he began to moved rigorously in and out of him, pulling his hips back against his every time.

Faster and faster, and deeper, the sound of skin slapping and rubbing resounded through the room. The two men were breathing heavily, gasping and moaning and Gohan moved roughly into his lover and Vegeta screamed in ecstasy as his younger warrior hit his prostate, and hit it again, over and over, making the prince grip the younger man's biceps and push himself down to meet the thrusts. Gohan growled continuously as he fucked the prince hard, taking him like the wild mammal he sometimes felt he was. With a moan, he leaned over the older man and kissed him roughly, their tongues dancing outside their mouths, licking, sucking, nipping.

Vegeta's heart was pounding as he felt Gohan pause as deep as he could be inside of him and teeth gently press against the area where his shoulder met his neck, in an open bite, though Gohan never bit down. He was in completely pause, as if he were considering marking the prince as his mate, his instincts telling him to claim, mark, draw and devour blood.

No matter his instincts, the older saiyan knew it was not in Gohan's nature to cause pain and felt the man begin sucking on the skin, and moved his hips once again and Vegeta could not stop the high-pitched whine that escaped his throat. Suckling, pounding, sweaty skin smacking, gasping and moaning.

When Gohan pulled back, the dominant man grinned at the dark hickey he left and he straightened up, moving an arm under one of Vegeta's legs to lift his hips and bring him closer to him, deeper and he thrust into him with more urgency, free hand reaching to take hold of the dark, swollen member and stroke in time with his movements.

Vegeta through he was about to die; the immense pleasure rushing through his body was more than he'd ever experienced in his life and as his eyes began to roll, he through he heard himself cry out Gohan's name as he threw his head back and gave a long cry into the hot night.

Feeling his lover's seed spill over his hand and his body tighten around his cock, his eyes went wide and he matched his lover's cry as he came deep within him, body shuddering hard.

For a second, they were stuck in that position, the pinnacle of ecstasy frozen in time, then the younger man shook slightly, gently pulled himself from the prince and collapsed on top of him, breathing hard. Vegeta once again licked his dry lips as he wrapped his arms around the other man's and held him as they caught their breath, sweat dripping off of them and onto the sheets below, the bed linens now particularly soaked.

For several minutes, everything was quiet, the cool breeze from the open window assisting in cooling off their heated skin as they rested, basking in the afterglow.

They lay like that for what seemed hours but when Gohan felt fingers running up and down his back, caressing, his eyes flickered open and he realized Vegeta was still awake; only minutes had passed. Those talented, dexterous fingers made their way up and roamed through his black locks, drawing a moan from the younger man.

Before he had time to think, he felt those hands grasp his shoulder and then next he knew he was flat on his back, staring up into dark hungry eyes, eyes that mirrored his own earlier. The prince's lips curled into a wild grin, canines flashing mischievously as he slowly made his way down the demi saiyan's body, a reverse reflection of Gohan's previous seduction. Never breaking eye contact and stepping off the bed, the older man grabbed him by the ankles and sharply pulled him closer, slightly startling the younger warrior. With the same rembrandt grin, the prince placed a hand on Gohan's hip and slowly turned him onto his stomach, forcing him on all fours at the end of the large bed. Gohan's breath hitched and his member sprang back to life in anticipation.

The Son didn't feel anything at first, but then quite suddenly and unexpectedly he felt a warm, wet tongue lapping at his entrance and he breathed out a high pitched whine, unconsciously pushing back against the man's face. Vegeta let out a hot breath of air into Gohan's body and as his body reacted, the prince used that moment to slide his tongue inside the nethermost cavern of his lover.

Gohan cried out and clutched the sheets and again, leaned back slightly to fuck himself on the prince's tongue, the tongue that pressed, wriggled and swirled inside him and he felt that he might come just from the foreign sensation alone. It took most of his control to not grasp his wanton member that now leaked onto the already saturated bed.

Then the tongue was gone and the younger saiyan gasped as he felt the head of Vegeta's cock press into his hole, just the head. Gohan tried to push back against it but Vegeta pulled out, then slid his cock into him again, and then back out. The man below him growled almost ferociously and the prince, in a single motion, buried himself to the hilt inside his lover, who promptly screamed into the night.

And the prince wasted no time; he took the man roughly, like the wild beings they were, and plundered into him, hitting his sweet spot as hard as he could, in an effort to purposely blow his lover's mind, as if trying to meld themselves into one if he moved deep enough...

Gohan moan, screamed, clawed at the sheets and ripped them, pressing his chest flat upon the bed in order to aid Vegeta in claiming that spot inside of him, that spot that made him see stars. The prince held his hips in place, pulling them back hard against himself and he lay into the eldest Son, a grip that was sure to leave bruises and nails that that drew blood. The older man could hear both their hearts pounding in rhythm inside his own head, and the pleasure that filled his mind made it sound like Gohan's screams sound far away.

Just when Gohan thought he would black out, the prince reached under him and grabbed his cock firmly and gave him a stroke.

He was undone.

He threw his head back, howling into the night as he came, hard, all over the white sheets and he felt Vegeta's hot seed explode into him, coating him fully, leaking down his thighs.

He felt the prince shudder and then slip out of him before he collapsed heavily on top of him, which was a bit uncomfortable. After a moment, they awkwardly got situated back onto the bed as Gohan faced the wall and Vegeta held him fast to his pounding chest, enveloping his younger lover in his sweaty embrace. And as they succumbed to exhausted dreams, they felt a kind of peace like never before and they remained in such a state even as the sun peaked over the horizon.


	8. Chapter 8

Gohan sat on the floor in a wide hallway of his home surrounded by two boxes and piles of stuff.

Some items were a little dusty; his old textbooks with yellowing pages and frayed covers. A few toys from his early childhood that he could barely remember. A small picture with a dark brown frame of him and his parents. It was from his 11th birthday, in the few days before their battle with Cell. Even though everyone was a little on edge, those nine days were blissful; some of the simplest and the most fulfilling he'd ever experienced in his entire life. After it was all over, as he and his companions stood atop of The Lookout, after Goku had said goodbye, Gohan felt in his heart, in that one heavy, silent moment, that he learned the meaning of life.

They say that life is a lesson and you only figure out the meaning when you are through, when you come to that door. Well the demi-saiyan now knew:

Life is only a series of moments and memories. Whether they are good or bad, or selfish or humble, boring or glorious – the act of experience is what matters. It is what you see flashing before your eyes right before you draw your final breath. The simplistic meaning of such a complex thing... is the greatest lesson to be learned in human existence.

That reverie made the saiyan's shoulders slump; a pressure in his chest.

He'd learned the meaning of life. So what else was there to do? The thought made his eyes sting with unbidden tears.

Reflexively his arm swung and smacked several of his belongings to scatter about. He winced as his hand hit something hard. He hissed and shook his hand, and stopped, as his eyes fell on the object of his pain – a telescope.

His mild injury forgotten, he picked up the black and white item and wiped the dust off. The memories came flooding back to him. His 11th birthday. The first present he opened. And he had never used it.

He set the telescope down in his lap and breathed in deeply for a sigh, although it never came, as he coughed at a not so pleasant smell that greeted his senses. Looking, he wasn't sure at first. There were such random things... ah ha. Clothes.

They were dry and dusty. And they reeked. He unfolded the dark blue material and gasped when he held it up.

His battle garb from his fight with Cell. The one modeled after Piccolo's.

It was still torn, some parts shredded, never to be mended again. There were stains. Gohan slowly brought the outfit to his face, closed his eyes and breathed deeply, the smell not so overwhelming anymore. Blood and sweat filling his head, making it spin. For a moment he felt as high as a kite.

He drew away from the garment and caught his breath and shook his head. He sat there for a few minutes not being able to think clearly.

The sound of laughter and conversation drew his attention to a window across from him. He stood, still holding the ruined outfit, and went and looked out. Pan and Giru were playing in the front lawn of his mother's house across from his. Videl and Bulma engaged in an animated gossip session while Chichi brought out refreshments and joined them.

He gazed down at them for what seemed like a long time. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. His family was happy and safe. All in all, he had had a great life. Adventures, happiness, sunshine, rain, death and hardships, laughter and tears, fun and love. He had saved the world two or three times and lived to recall it. Lived to remember, lived to still feel it. He had experienced everything he felt that a human could. And again, his friends and family were happy and safe. What more could he ask for? Any human would give anything to have been through and have the numbers of amazing and terrible experiences he had. But he wasn't human. And he felt, now, that even after everything, there was still more to experience for him. For a saiyan.

He brought the smelly garment to his face once more, instinctively, eyes falling shut and breathing in deeply. Blood and sweat. It filled him, made his heart swell. He wanted it. Needed to experience it again.

He couldn't fight it.

He wept.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Another one of Bulma's parties at Capsule Corp.

A large feast inside with music and games. Fun lighting and merry laughter.

The eldest Son ate a sizable share yet he was unable to taste the rich cuisine. He also was not into the conversation. He kept to himself and spoke to no one. Most of the time he stared down onto his plate but not truly seeing it, all sounds around him turning into a buzz and a blur of color. One would dare to say he was moping or spacing out.

He felt hot and uneasy and out of place – seeing his friends and family enjoy themselves from afar as if he were standing in the corner. He may as well have been up at the Lookout gazing down onto the entire Earth. He shook his head and stood.

Outside, the air was less hot, cool and another clear night. He was thankful. The bright moon was only a waning crescent, but bright. He felt like it mirrored something inside of him.

He walked out the back door and around to the side of the building and gazed upwards. He found the most comfort in being outside at night, even when there was no moon. Being a saiyan, even if there was no moon, it was on the other side of the Earth and they could feel it – feel a subtle pull in their hearts, in their chests. During that particular phase, the demi could even feel it in his sleep and he sometimes felt the need to get out of bed and stand, pulled by the lunar presence.

He leaned heavily against the cold cement of the Capsule structure and closed his eyes, and began to feel calm, still, once more.

Suddenly, or maybe not so suddenly, he heard soft, slow footsteps carefully making their way toward him. His smile was instinctive and although whoever was nearing him was minimizing their power level, his body, his soul knew who those sounds belonged to.

His smile sturdy in place, he opened his eyes and saw his prince standing in front of him, not smiling, but his gaze was soft. Vegeta didn't need to smile. If you looked long enough and deep enough, you would be able to see his present emotion in those dark orbs and feel his energy.

The sight of the prince nearly made him burst. No one on this planet had ever made him feel so light, so substantial, so... so real.

If possible, his smile widened, and not caring who saw or who was around or who could feel, he stepped forward and placed his lips gently upon the smaller man's. Their eyes slid closed and he felt the pure-blood smile into their chaste display.

The kiss was slow and deep, Gohan slipping his tongue into Vegeta's mouth, exploring, feeling, gliding along his teeth and his gums. Breathing in deeply, their scent permeating their senses, rendering them unconscious of reality.

To him, Vegeta was the epitome of life made tangible against his skin.

Their noses rubbed gently as their kiss lingered on. It was deep, slow. So much intensity in such a simply sweet gesture. Their smiles never faltered as their lips moved, sucked teasingly, tasted lovingly. It felt like it lasted forever...

And then it was done. They pulled back, mouths still curved in contentment, they stared for a moment before the prince stepped aside and left for who knows where; Gohan's skin tingled he felt as though he would begin to giggle any second now.

Voices made him turn to see Pan, Videl and Giru heading inside the building from the large patio he was stationed at the edge of. He and Vegeta had been right here and they had been out here this whole time. And they hadn't even noticed them. Hadn't even been looking for him.

For a moment, everything in his chest felt heavy and then with startling quickness and intensity, his entire being felt alive. As if he had been biologically slumbering for his whole life long.

He turned to run and take off and being so caught up in the moment he promptly tripped on a flower pot and fell forward. Training kicked in and he caught himself with his hands upon the grass and something tumbled out of the breast pocket of his collared shirt...

His glasses.

He uprighted himself and stared down, shocked, as if he had never seen them before. And a very sudden thought burst into his mind and he gasped. And tossed his head back as he loudly laughed with fresh joy into the night.

He was in love.

His glasses were crushed and forgotten, as he stepped forward and launched himself into the night sky.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Gohan stood at the edge of an immense river, wide and dark, as evening turned into midnight over the land. His precious moon full once again and he felt his power swirling inside of him, a chemical concoction pulsating, bubbling, waiting. The stars were many and they gleamed, glittered against the deep night sky, the cool, crisp air flowing over his skin.

This night was identical of the one where he and his prince had their erotic nighttime encounter, many months ago. Oh how prophetic that meeting was, eventually sealing their fate, preparing them for this very moment, right now...

The dark haired Son stood at the river's edge in the gi that Kibito modeled after this father's once they had returned to Earth from the Kai planet. He was excited, he was alive and he wore the smile of a champion.

His breath was steady and his heart was alight.

His senses hitched and he turned and saw Vegeta standing some feet away from him, donned in his saiyan battle armor, with the most amazing look on his face that Gohan had ever seen. The princes' expression was very open, only the barest hint of a smile tugged at the corner's of his mouth, his dark eyes wide and bright. His stare bored into Gohan's, their gazes locked tightly, as if it were physically impossible to look away. Their energies overtook the wind, gently flowing and making the water of the river ripple, the leaves of the forest billow, the blades of grass sway.

They were happy.

Vegeta reached behind his chest plate, retrieving something and tossed it far away from.

A loud 'POOF” resounded in the silent clearing and the demi saiyan felt a wave of adventure wash over him completely.

A spaceship.

The prince turned back to his lover , his mate, the same amazingly open expression permanently set. This time, Vegeta smiled, honest, vulnerable and true. Gohan lovingly returned the smile.

He turned to look up to the moon one final time, burning the image of that powerful and magnificent orb into his mind. Breathing in deeply, he inhaled the smell of the Earth and all her natural beauty and savored his final moment with the cool wind brushing over the hairs on his bare arms, making his skin shiver.

Still smiling, he turned and went to board the ship with the prince, as they embarked on the numerous adventures that wait for them. The many discoveries to be made would be theirs. The whole universe was their home now. Never again would they ever have to wonder. And come what may, at the end of their lives, it could be said with truth, that they fulfilled their destiny, and followed their saiyan instincts.


End file.
